parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chibiusa Tsukino
Sailor Chibi Moon is Chibiusa Tsukino's Senshi identity, and is the seventh Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Chibiusa played as Little Godzilla in Princess Zelda VS Hopper (Godzilla VS Space Godzilla) Chibiusa played as Jane Darling in Ash Pan in Return to Neverland Chibiusa played Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style). She and Hotaru played Miss Kitty's Sisters in The Great Meerkat Detective Chibiusa played as Ducky in The Boy Before Time Chibiusa played Olivia Flaversham in The Great Tiger Detective, The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective (Duchess Productions Style) and The Great Z-Fighter Detective. She played Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales (Human Style) Chibiusa played Littlefoot in The Land Before Time Chibiusa played Joy in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Chibiusa played Little Suzy in Brock Bravo Chibiusa played Bonnie in Pokemon XY (Ooglyeye Style) Chibiusa played Cindy in Tori Neutron Series Chibiusa played Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King (396Movies Style) Chibiusa played Thumbelina in Rinilina Chibiusa played Becky Lopez in Tori Shrinks Chibiusa played Roxanne in The Ash Movie (A Goofy Movie) Chibiusa Played Emmy In Chipmunk Tales (Dragon Tales) Chibiusa Played Crystal n Scooby doo spoof for 143Movies Chibiusa Played Daph Bla In Krypto Doo Chibiusa Played Sharon Spit In Braceface 1985Movies Human Style Chibiusa Played Scooby Doo (Bolt) Chibiusa played One of Brock's Siblings in Pokemon (160Movies Human Style) Chibiusa played Brittany Miller in Tori and the Boys (1983) Chibiusa Played Ash In Sing (397Movies Human Style) Chibiusa Played Misty In Pokemon (150Movies Style) Chibiusa Played In Atlantis: The Lost Empire (397Movies Style) and Atlantis 2:Tori's Returns Chibiusa Played Miss Bianca In The Rescuers (397Movies Human Style) Chibiusa Played Pan In Dragon Ball GT (Chris1702 Human Style) Chibiusa played Serena in Pokemon XY (154Movies Style) Chibiusa played May in Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1703 Style) Chibiusa played Uran in Astro Rai (1980). Chibiusa played Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (Duchess Human Style). Portrayals: * In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played by Angelina Mouseling. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Bonnie. * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) she is played by Herself. * In Sailor Becky She is played by Marie. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Angel. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Molly Cunningham. * In Sailor Kim she is played by Emmy. * In Sailor Brisby she is played by Teresa Brisby. * In Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) she is played by Bubbles. * In Sailor Brittany she is played by Tammy. * In Sailor Mulan she is played by Buttercup. * In Sailor Andie she is played by Eleanor Miller. * In Sailor Tweezle she is Played by Gadget Hackwrench * In Sailor Eleanor she played by ???? * In Sailor Misty she is played by Blossom. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 1983Movies she is played by ???. * In Sailor Moon for 158Movies she is Played by Rin * In Sailor Venus (Chris1988 Style) She is Played by Chitose Fujinomiya * In Sailor Treat Heart she is played by Twigs. * In Sailor Cheer she is played by Butterbear. * In Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) she is played by Rei/Sailor Mars * In Sailor Morgana she is Played by Mallard * In Sailor Videl, Sailor Rain (DIC), Sailor Rain (VIZ), and Sailor Rain Crystal she is played by Pan. Voice Actors: #Tracey Hoyt (Episodes 54-81, movies) - English #Stephanie Beard (Episodes 96-159) - English #Sandy Fox (VIZ) - English #Kae Araki - Japanese #Misato Fukuen - Japanese #Vanessa Garcel (Episodes 60-65, episode 198, movies) - Spanish #Cristina Hernandez (Episodes 66-present) - Spanish #Isabel Fernandez Avanthay - Spanish #Marta Sainz - Spanish #Elena Ruiz de Velasco - Spanish #Deborah Morese - Italian Gallery: Sailor Mini Moon.jpg|Sailor Mini Moon in the TV Series Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Sailor Mini Moon in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Rini.jpg|Sailor Mini Moon in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Serena Tsukino Bikini.jpg Sailor Scouts Beach.jpg Rini Hates Raye.jpg|"I hate you, Raye." Rini Hates Eating Fish.png|"I just don't really like eating fish." Amy Mizuno and Rini Tsukino Bikinis.png|Amy and Rini in their Bikinis Sailor Mars Holding Rini in her Arms.jpg|Sailor Mars Holding Rini Raye. Mina, Amy, Lita, and Rini.jpg Mini moon as olivia flaversham.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Olivia Flaversham Mini.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Joy Max taylor's Friends.jpg Sailor Chibi Moon.jpg Rini Tsukino Bikini.jpg|Rini Tsukino in her Bikini Chibiusa Tsukino Crystal.JPG|Chibiusa Tsukino in Sailor Moon Crystal Chibiusa173.jpg Rini in casual outfit.png Rini in casual outfit 2.png Rini in casual outfit 3.png Rini in casual outfit 4.png Rini in casual outfit 5.png Rini in casual outfit 6.png Rini in casual outfit 7.png Rini in casual outfit 8.png Rini in casual outfit 9.png Rini in casual outfit 11.png Rini in casual outfit 12.png Rini-0.jpg Serena Spanks Rini.jpg 1484774 orig.jpg Rini Happy.jpg Rini.png Rini-1.jpg Rini Tsukino.jpg Rini as jeanette miller.png|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Jeanette Miller Rini as may.png|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as May Category:Heroes Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Quiz Category:Cute Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Younger Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Cute Kids Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Orphans Category:Chibiusa Tsukino and Star Butterfly Category:Sisters Category:Comedians Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters who inflate Category:Younger Sisters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:1993 Introductions